Recuerdos
by Janet0041
Summary: Es hora de dormir y Chrno no aparece por ningún lado; Rosette comienza a preguntarse por que ha estado actuando tan extraño los ultimos dias? sentimientos ocultos y recuerdos en este fic! XD un capitulo mas agregado! "Solo asi" ojalá les guste!
1. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: DE NUEVO, UN FIC DE CHRNO CRUSADE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ESPERO PONERLO EN INGLÉS PRONTO!

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tampoco está aquí...

Tras haber revisado de arriba abajo la cafetería del convento, Rosette se rascó la cabeza, pensante; pasaba poco después de la hora de la comida, y no había visto a Chrno durante el desayuno, sin embargo, sabiendo que no necesitaba tanto el alimento como un humano, no se había preocupado mucho, pensando que habría preferido dormir un poco más, sorprendiéndose después cuando al irle a buscar al taller, el anciano le dijera que había salido desde temprano... y el que hubiera faltado a la comida comenzaba a angustiarle.

Seguro que cree que escondiéndose de mi me hará escarmentar por la patada que le metí en la última misión... – pensó la chica – pero no fue mi culpa! El se la merecía por haberme llamado "irracional"... – dando un suspiro, decidió seguir buscando.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Rosette aún caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el convento, aunque su paciencia había comenzado a agotarse... ¿quién se creía Chrno que era como para desaparecer de la nada? ¿qué tal si había alguna misión? No es que no le gustara ir sola... después de todo, ¿quién cargaría las cosas? Pensaba, o al menos trataba de hacerlo de esa forma la monja rubia, esperando sentir tal vez menos preocupación de la que ya tenía, sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho, puesto que después, recordó que el chico llevaba ya un par de semanas actuando distante... de nueva cuenta regresó a la cocina, esperando que tal vez le hubiese dado hambre y hubiese ido a tomar un bocadillo, pero lo único que consiguió, fue encontrar a Azmaría lavando la vaijlla.

Hola Rosette! – saludó la chiquilla, al momento de girarse a mirarla. Rosette dio un suspiro mientras miraba de un lado a otro, con un poco de decepción al no ver al chico – Rosette? Ocurre algo?

Eh? Ah! hola Az... en verdad yo... – la monja dio un suspiro - ¿has visto a Chrno?

No se supone que siempre está contigo?...

Se supone... – remarcó Rosette con cierto sarcasmo en su voz – sin embargo, en todo el día no le he visto... – la chica tomó asiento apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla, mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre los mismos.

Estas preocupada por el, Rosette? ... – preguntó la chiquilla con ilusión en su mirada.

¿Qué? N-NO! – se ruborizó Rosette – es decir! ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Sabe cuidarse solo, y bueno... em... – l a chica suspiró – si, creo que si... es decir... nadie le ha visto... INCLUSO FUI A LA OFICINA DE LA HERMANA KATE PENSANDO QUE ELLA ERA RESPONSABLE DE SU AUSENCIA, A EXIGIRLE QUE LE LIBERARA DE DONDE FUERA QUE LE TUVIERA ENCERRADO!

Entonces si estás preocupada, Rosette... – la apóstol albina miró al suelo – has preguntado al ministro Remington?

No tiene ni idea...

Al anciano?

Dijo que salió desde la mañana...

A Cla...

Nadie le ha visto, Az... le cortó Rosette, mientras baja la mirada – sabes? Es curioso.. que siempre sea yo quien le busca... – Azmaría le miró con duda, mientras Rosette reía melancólica – cuando recién llegamos aquí al convento... pese a que el que tenía el asunto feo era el, tu sabes, por lo de ser demonio, siempre era yo quien le buscaba... y cuando llegaba donde él, me abrazaba y me mecía... – Rosette dio otro suspiro, al momento que bajaba su mirada al suelo, un poco avergonzada de estar diciendo todo ello... siempre había sido muy fuerte consigo misma sobre externar sus sentimientos, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, prefirió no darle demasiada importancia – recuerdo que como a la hermana Kate no le gustaba verme así con el, asi que soliamos escondernos en mi habitación o en la suya...

Eso es muy tierno Rosette, seguro que para él significó mucho eso...

Si, tal vez... no estoy segura... es decir... cuando dejé de ir a buscarle por que tuviera miedos o por preocupaciones, jamás me dijo algo... simplemente, seguía conmigo en mis misiones... como si no hubiese pasado nada – ambas chicas escucharon la campana que indicaba que era hora de ingresar a los dormitorios, sorprendiéndose de cómo el tiempo había pasado tan pronto – ya es hora de dormir y sigo sin saber donde está...

Tranquilizate Rosette... verás que Chrno estará bien... tal vez solo quiso salir a caminar un poco para pensar...

Si... con aquello de que se atribuye la culpa por lo que está pasando... – dijo la muchacha mirando su reloj – solo espero verle mañana... así podré darle los buenos golpes que se merece por tenerme con el Jesús en la boca! – Azmaría solo dejó escapar un pequeño aire de frustración mientras una pequeña gota le caía por detrás de la cabeza, para después, despedirse de Rosette y cada una partir hacia su habitación.

La muchacha caminó por los corredores del ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones, tras entrar a la suya, se quitó el sombrero de su hábito, al momento que lo ponía por un lado, mientras su atención se quedaba fija en el suelo... nuevamente le invadió la gran preocupación que tenía... no era normal que Chrno desapareciera de la nada... o que no dijera al menos a donde iba a ir...

parece que después de todo, aún no confía plenamente en mí... – dijo para si con una leve sonrisa melancólica Rosette, para después mirar hacia fuera de la ventana de su cuarto, esperando al menos ver que estuviera bien... – o tal vez no me necesita tanto como yo a él... – logró decir en el mismo tono la chica, antes de sentir el cosquilleo de una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla; la chica negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentía realmente extraña con ese tipo de sentimientos, es decir, Chrno era su amigo, su contratante, nada mas...

Un leve sonido pronto captó la atención de Rosette, mientras la muchacha, curiosa, trataba de adivinar de donde provenía. Se fijó debajo de su cama y dentro del cuarto de baño, no encontrando nada, hasta que su atención finalmente se centró en el pequeño closet, siendo lo último por revisar; acercándose en silencio, pegó su oreja a la puerta de madera, sin obtener ninguna respuesta... mas aún asi, la abrió.

CHRONO! - exclamó Rosette con sus ojos abiertos como platos, mientras una sensación le invadía, misma que no lograba definir como enfado o alegría de ver al demonio ahí dentro, sentado contra una esquina protegido por la sombra que el closet hacía, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas ligeramente – COMO! ES QUE...! ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA! POR QUE NO ME... UY! QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? – la chica le mira sospechosamente – no habrás hecho algo con mi ropa estando aquí dentro, verdad?

Qué? Oh, no Rosette... – respondió un adormilado Chrno, mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos, mirándole con el otro.

No me digas que te quedaste dormido todo el día aquí... – la voz de Rosette se escuchaba mas tranquila, realmente le había aliviado el verle ahí; dio un suspiro al momento de entrar al closet también y sentarse por un lado del demonio, mientras ambos se quedaban mirando el suelo, sin decir nada – me alegra... – soltó repentinamente la rubia tras un par de segundos, sorprendiendo a Chrno – me alegra haberte encontrado... estaba preocupada... pensé que la hermana Kate te había hecho algo...

No me digas que fuiste a reclamarle eso...? – Rosette desvió la mirada, mientras un leve pigmento rosado le cubría las mejillas, haciendo que Chrno comprendiera el mensaje, mientras sonreía débilmente – lo siento, no fue mi intención... – respondió tras un par de segundos, bajando la mirada, pensante.

Lo sé... – la muchacha dio un suspiro, mientras miraba de reojo al chico - ... y... puedo preguntar que es lo que hacías aquí dentro? No es normal que alguien escoja un clóset para dormir...

Un gran silencio cubrió el lugar, mientras Rosette aguardaba por una respuesta; el demonio mantuvo su mirada en sus pies, mientras su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada. La monja dio un suspiro de exasperación.

muy bien! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!

Hablar... de que, Rosette?

De esto precisamente! – dijo Rosette picando con un dedo la cabeza del chico - Que está pasando contigo? desde hace un par de semanas te noto sin ánimo o sin energías, y hoy desapareces sin dejar rastro y sin decir nada! Quieres que me de un ataque al corazón o algo asi? Déjame decirte que por poco lo logras!

Lo siento... – fue la única palabra que soltó tras dejarse de sobar la cabeza, antes de bajar la mirada.

Y volvemos a lo mismo! Lo único que has hecho últimamente es disculparte de todo! ¿qué ocurre contigo Chrno? Tu no eres así...! – Rosette desvió la mirada – ¿o es que has comenzado a hartarte de mi...? de ser así, dimelo al menos... así sabré que no te pasó nada malo y que estás bien...

Cómo me puedes preguntar algo así...?

Bueno, ¿qué quieres que piense? Llevas semanas portándote distante, desapareces sin decir nada... y de pronto pareciera que ya no quieres estar conmigo, ocultándote de mi... pareciera que no me necesitas mas...

El gran silencio que se formó en el ambiente incomodó realmente a la muchacha, sin embargo, el aire se le fue al ver que la mirada apartada de Chrno, lejos de estar molesta, se veía realmente herida. Rosette pasó un poco de saliva pesadamente, para posteriormente, dar un gran suspiro, al momento de rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Chrno y atraerlo hacia ella, sentándole en su regazo y recargando la cabeza del mismo sobre su pecho, por un lado del reloj, abrazándole.

Gomen, Chrno... no fue mi intención...– fueron las únicas palabras que lograron pasar a través de la garganta de la muchacha, mientras acariciaba suavemente los flequillos del demonio, al momento que éste solo suspiraba, pegando su rostro contra el cuello de la chica

No importa Rosette, mientras estés a mi lado... – la chica miró de reojo a su amigo, sintiendo la respiración del mismo contra su cuello; Rosette sonrió.

oye... a todo esto, no me dijiste qué hacías aquí... – preguntó nuevamente, Chrno pensó un poco antes de responder, mientras daba un suspiro, acurrucándose sobre el hombro de Rosette.

Solo recordaba... cuando eras mas pequeña... que nos escondíamos aquí de la hermana Kate... – soltó Chrno cerrando sus ojos, mientras que Rosette, por el contrario, abría los suyos ampliamente – y pensaba en estos últimos cuatro años... – hace una pausa – has crecido...

Bueno... si... tal vez un poco... – soltó avergonzada Rosette.

Si, tan poco que ahora eres tú quien me levanta y me saca una cabeza de altura... – soltó con una sonrisa Chrno, mientras Rosette solo reía divertida por el comentario del demonio. Tras un par de segundos, la chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

No pensé que siguieras recordando todo ello... o bueno... no pensé que te hubiera importado tanto... es decir... jamás me dijiste ni una palabra sobre ello...

Por que al principio pensé que era por que te habías hartado de mi... que ya no me necesitabas mas... – Rosette sintió demasiado familiares las palabras, mientras se ruborizaba de las mismas; el chico se acurrucó mas – es decir... un día dejaste de venir a mi sin decir ni una palabra... y aunque me llevó un poco de tiempo entenderlo, finalmente me hice la idea del porqué... asi que preferí no molestarte diciéndote que extrañaba todo ello...

Entonces... creo que estamos a mano... – soltó Rosette mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Chrno; se produjo un silencio nuevamente – oye, que crees que nos diría la hermana Kate si nos viera en estos momentos?

No lo sé, de igual manera no importaría, jamás le haces caso... ouch..! osche... – se quejó Chrno al sentir como Rosette la había tomado ambas mejillas y había comenzado a tirar de ellas al mismo tiempo.

Y deberías estar agradecido de ello..! – respondió juguetonamente (sin quitar cierto aire de enfado a su voz claro está) Rosette, mientras le miraba fijamente; tras unos segundos, le soltó, recargándose de nuevo en la pared – Chrno... ¿quieres quedarte aquí un poco mas...?

Solo si tu te quedas también...

Rosette asintió y entonces, tras ello, cerró la puerta del pequeño closet, recargando su cabeza contra la de Chrno, recordando aquellos días cuando mas pequeña, había recurrido hacia él cuando ella le necesitaba... y que hasta la fecha, inconscientemente, seguía, y seguiría haciendo, hasta el fin de sus días.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please! Dejen Reviews! 3 Arigatto!


	2. Solo asi

Solo así...

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: DE NUEVO, UN FIC DE CHRNO CRUSADE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ESPERO PONERLO EN INGLÉS PRONTO!

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gran paisaje solitario a su alrededor, mientras la lluvia caía a cántaros, mientras un relámpago se dibujaba en el cielo, dejando escuchar su estruendo; mas que molesta y empapada, Rosette entró de nueva cuenta en el auto, logrando que al momento de cerrar fuertemente la puerta, disminuyera la intensidad del sonido que las gotas de lluvia hacían al estrellarse contra la carrocería del carro; la chica dio un suspiro de resignación total y molestia.

No hay remedio! Ni siquiera le logré mover un poco! El carro es demasiado pesado y si no deja de llover, jamás podremos salir del charco donde estamos estancados! – dijo la chica fastidiada, al momento de recargarse en el respaldo del asiento y cruzarse de brazos. Definitivamente, ese no era su dia...

Gomen, Rosette... – soltó el demonio a su lado, al momento de bajar la mirada con pesar y sujetarse el brazo derecho, el cual lo traía totalmente vendado – si no hubiese sido tan descuidado en la misión pasada, hubiera podido en estos momentos tratar de hacer algo también...

Venga Chrno, que no fue tu culpa... – la chica le acarició la cabeza compasivamente – ni siquiera yo imaginé que el demonio te rompería las botellas de agua bendita en las manos y te caerían en el brazo... fue una suerte que te hubieras movido, o no quiero pensar que pudo haber pasado... – se gira a mirarle el brazo – por cierto, como te sientes...?

... Me duele... pero no moriré por ello... – respondió el chico, sin muchos ánimos y sin mirarle, mientras Rosette daba un suspiro.

A buena hora venimos a estancarnos...– pone sus brazos de almohada – y yo que quería llegar al convento para darme un baño y dormir bien...

Que dices? Si el baño ya te lo diste, y tu duermes como piedra donde sea, no veo cual es la diferencia... – dijo malicioso Chrno, mientras le miraba de reojo.

Muy gracioso Chrno! – exclamó la chica metiéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza, mismo que el chico trató de evitar, sin embargo...

AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! MI BRAZO! MI BRAZO! – se quejó el chico tras haberlo rozado con el puño Rosette en su "jugueteo" con la monja, asustando a la chica cuando éste se encorvó, haciendo un sonido lastimero.

G-GOMEN CHRNO! N-no fue mi intención...! – se disculpó la muchacha asustada al momento de acercarse a él – T-TE DUELE MUCHO!

D-daijobu, Rosette... – dijo Chrno con una sonrisa fingida, para después, suspirar - jejeje… parece que ni siquiera así puedo hacer algo para entretenernos los dos... – el chico bajó la mirada nuevamente, mientras regresaba a su estado depresivo.

... Si quieres, puedo activar el sello... tu herida sanaría por completo y dejarías de suf...

NO! – la voz solemne de Chrno resonó por el auto, mientras la chica se callaba de golpe – ya te lo dije! No es nada que no se pueda sanar con un poco de tiempo, mis legiones están trabajando ya... además, ya te he dicho que no hay que malgastar de esa forma tu energía astral...

Gomen, Chrno... solo quería hacerte sentir mejor... – se recarga de nueva cuenta en respaldo del asiento, mientras el lugar queda en silencio - ... está haciendo frío, eh?

Si, la temperatura está bajando... mejor que te quites el hábito húmedo o te resfriarás...

Y que más? No quieres tu también quitarte tu chaqueta y lo demás también? – preguntó Rosette con una mirada en sus ojos que le decían "pervertido", mientras Chrno solo suspiraba frustrado.

No lo dije con esa intención... – Rosette solo hizo un gesto de "si como no", al momento que Chrno bajaba la mirada, en silencio.

Oye, no lo dije para que te ofendieras...

N-no, no es eso, es solo que... – el chico apretó sus ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor – realmente duele... – la muchacha le miró un par de minutos en silencio; realmente le dolía verle así, pero no podía hacer mas por él, salvo cambiar sus vendas y verter un poco de agua fresca en sus quemaduras para disminuir su ardor... afortunadamente para él, su función de autoregeneración (lo que el llamaba "legión") estaba ya funcionando, y parecía ser que eso era lo que mas le causaba dolor... por unos momentos, sintió su corazón débil, viendo en el demonio la misma actitud que Joshua solía tener cuando sus enfermedades le atacaban; no pudo evitar sonreir melancólica – pasa algo...? – preguntó Chrno tras darse cuenta la mirada con la que le veía.

Eh...? no, no es nada... solo... – la chica comenzó a acariciarle los mechones de pelo que le caían por los lados de la cara - creo que te veías tierno... no es fácil verte así...

Ah ya... gozas de mi sufrimiento... – dijo con un tono fingido de indignación para disimular el rubor en sus mejillas, al momento de sonreír levemente y mirarle de reojo, mientras Rosette reía divertida. Chrno se recargó en su asiento, relajándose con el toque de Rosette, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle... el tiempo había pasado, y se podía ver que ya era de noche, pese a que la lluvia continuaba.

Es increíble como pareciera que estamos destinados a tener mala suerte... por primera vez no estrello el auto o no destruyo el lugar a donde fuimos a trabajar, y resulta que nos atascamos al final en medio de una tormenta!

No me extraña... contigo las misiones nunca son normales...

PUES CLARO! EMPEZANDO POR QUE LLEVO CONMIGO A CIERTO DEMONIO! – se quejó la monja retirando su mano mientras otro trueno sonaba – Además, conmigo las cosas no son tan aburridas! Tengo razón o no? – preguntó al momento que el demonio solo respondía con un leve sonido de afirmación, rozando su cabeza con la mano de la chica, insistiéndole en que siguiera con la caricia, mientras que Rosette, tras suspirar, continuaba al momento de mirarle, extrañada – no puedo entender como es que logras dormirte asi nada mas pese a la situación...

Eso es porque... – bosteza, entreabriendo sus ojos levemente, mientras le mira con una sonrisa débil – me gustan este tipo de viajes y situaciones...

Pues al menos uno de los dos está feliz! Tu al menos cabes bien en los asientos y no terminas con problemas de espalda, pero yo...? – la chica dramatiza, al momento de girarse hacia el demonio, que ya está mas dormido que despierto – osh! Que envidia! Con razón te da igual dormir aquí o en el convento! – se cruza de brazos indignada mientras cierra sus ojos y gira la cara hacia el lado contrario del demonio.

No es que me de igual... lo que pasa es que solo en este tipo de situaciones, puedo estar cerca de ti sin que los demás digan nada... – soltó el demonio al momento de acurrucarse sobre el asiento, logrando que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe sintiendo como un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Rosette se giró hacia su compañero, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba dormido al observar el compás lento de su respiración, no pudiendo evitar poner una sonrisa, al momento de acercarse hacia el y besarle tiernamente la frente, logrando con ello, que el demonio diera una respiración profunda de satisfacción, y aún dormido, se acercara hacia ella y tras meter su cabeza por debajo del brazo de la muchacha y hacerse camino hasta el pecho de la misma, se acurrucara sobre un lateral del mismo, dando nuevamente un suspiro y relajando su cuerpo al instante. La monja le miró por unos segundos, y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo nuevamente, escuchándole a los pocos segundos comenzar a ronronear inconscientemente, mientras una sonrisa placentera se dibujaba en su rostro. Después de ello, Rosette dejó escapar un gran suspiro de relajación mientras que colocaba sobre ambos una manta para mantenerse calientes, cerrando sus ojos despues y recargando su cabeza por un lado, sonriendo de igual forma que Chrno... su amigo, su compañero, su demonio...

Miro al cielo y pido un deseo

Cierro los ojos, te veo contento...

Extiendo mis brazos, acaricio tu cuerpo

Cierro los ojos, saboreo tu beso...

Solo así puede tenerte,

Solo así puedo tocarte,

Solo así puedo besarte,

Solo así puedo amarte...

Observo en tus ojos, fuego candente,

Siento en tus labios, una pasión ardiente

A mi lado permaneces con tus ojos carmesí,

Y en mi corazón y en mi mente, te llevo siempre a ti...

Solo así puede tenerte,

Solo así puedo tocarte,

Solo así puedo besarte,

Solo así puedo amarte...

Y nunca de tu lado, he de marcharme...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONEGAI! Dejen Reviews! nn


End file.
